Wireless computing devices, such as Wi-Fi-enabled, or Wi-Fi compliant, computing devices, have many different purposes, capabilities and characteristics. Knowing such would help in diagnosing and optimizing the performance of such devices, since optimizing or diagnosing various different devices having different purposes, capabilities or characteristics, under the same policy, may result in sub-optimal performance or less accurate detection and diagnosis of wireless communications or other device-related operations and issues depending on the devices in use. However, getting accurate device-specific information from a Wireless Access Point (WAP), or simply, Access Point (AP), without user or administrative intervention, may be difficult.